


Big Bad Wolf vs. Little Red

by umbralillium



Series: Tumblr Fic [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbralillium/pseuds/umbralillium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Red wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Bad Wolf vs. Little Red

It’s not that Stiles hasn’t gotten used to being manhandled over the years. You spend four years running with wolves, you’re going to get picked up, shoved around and pushed behind. Not that _Stiles_ thinks he needs protecting. It’s the rest of the pack that gets so overprotective, especially Derek. But this, this is the last straw.

“They were fucking _leprechauns_ , Derek!” Stiles yells, almost snarls.

“They had _guns_ , Stiles!” Derek growls back, still mostly wolfed out: excess hair, fangs, pointy ears and all.

“I had a bigger one!” Stiles replies.

“Stiles,” Scott tries to interject quietly.

“Jesus Christ, Derek,” Stiles continues, ignoring Scott. “I can handle myself! You think I spend all that time with Deaton and Ms. Morrell having tea and cookies?”

“I know you don’t, that’s not the point!”

“Then what is it, oh great and wise alpha asshole?” Stiles snarks, barely registering the uncomfortable vibes being put out by the pack. “Why the _fuck_ did you feel it was necessary to throw me over your shoulder like some goddamn _princess_ and run away from the _leprechauns_?”

“I…” Derek trails off, seemingly at a loss.

“You know what? Don’t even bother. I already know.”

Derek’s head jerks up, red eyes wide. “You do?”

Stiles sighs, steps in close to Derek and reaches up to trace the contours of his werewolf face. Derek flinches, but Stiles persists and his eyes finally close. “You think I haven’t figured it out, by now?” Stiles murmurs. “How you’re more protective of me than Allison or Lydia or any of the other humans? How I’m the one you come to when you’re hurt and don’t want any of the betas to know about it? How you look at me like you want to lick me all over? Like you want to put your face in my neck and take a long, deep breath? How you want to mark me so everyone will know I’m yours? Because I am. I’ve been yours for so long I don’t even remember when it happened.”

Derek lets loose a low groan and pulls Stiles close, burying his nose in Stiles’s hair. “ _Stiles_. Why?”

“Why didn’t I say something?” Stiles rubs his hands up and down Derek’s back, luxuriating in the ability to do so, to feel the strong, tense muscles under his fingers. Derek nods. “I was waiting for you to catch the clue bus, Sourwolf,” he answers, smiling.

Derek laughs lowly, pulling back just enough to catch Stiles’s lips in a kiss. “Consider it caught,” Derek says when they finally break apart.

“You owe me so many orgasms, Derek Hale,” Stiles tells him, ignoring the grossed out noises most of the pack is making. “Four _years_ worth, buddy.”

Derek’s grin is all teeth. “Better get started then.”

“Leaving!” Scott and Jackson yell. Stiles flips them off and kisses Derek again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://umbralillium.tumblr.com/post/32677809784/hungrylikethewolfie-okay-so-thanks-to-my


End file.
